NIGHTMARE ABOUT LOVE
by Thaa-Chan
Summary: Ax dengan segala kerumitan cintanya tetap mencoba setia dan sabar .  Rachel, Cassie, Karen atau Ashley yang kira kira akan menjadi akhir cinta Ax ?  mari baca :D


Title : Nightmare About Love

Rate : T

Hey all,

aku numpang nulis cerita nih, syukur syukur kalau mau baca, hehehe

Ini fic pertamaku lhoo, maaf ya kalo over OC dan ceritanya engga jelas

Oh iyaa, jangan lupa review nya yaaa

Hmm, oke deh, silahkan baca dan semoga suka ya,

Selamat menikmati

Chapter 1:

First love (Prolog)

31 Januari 2004 , ya , itulah hari dimana Ax seorang berbadan agak gendut dengan muka yang cukup aneh dan rambut kriting menyatakan perasaannya kepada Rachel, gadis judes dan menyebalkan se SMP itu, tidak ada yang menyangka, mereka yang biasanya selalu bertengkar dan memperdebatkan hal yang seharusnya tidak usah diperdebatkan, bahkan terkadang bertemu dengan guru berkumis tebal dengan kepala botak , di ruang yang kecil untuk diintrogasi, itu hendak berpacaran .

Tepatnya pukul 13.30, pulang sekolah, didepan gerbang yang masih ramai itu, Ax menghentikan Rachel yang akan pulang menggunakan sepeda hitamnya itu .

"bisakah kita bertemu sebentar ?" Ax berkata sambil memegang sepeda Rachel

"untuk apa ?" kata Rachel dengan nada judes dan terheran

"aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu" Ax melepas genggamannya dan menatap mata Rachel penuh harapan

"okay, aku beri waktu untukmu hanya 15 menit" ucap Rachel tanpa basa basi

"tapi,…" ucap Ax

"tapi apa ? kalo memang kamu ga mau ngomong ya ga usah ngomong !" bentak Rachel walaupun tidak sekeras biasanya , karena ia tau bahwa didekatnya ada mba satpam yang terkenal galak .

"tapi bukan disini" jawab Ax

"lalu dimana ?"

"di WC" kata Ax sambil menebarkan senyum menjijikannya

"hah ? di WC ?" Rachel bingung dan sedikit berfikir

"maksudku disebelah WC sekolah, ok ?" Ax menjawab dengan santai dan sedikit tertawa

"ok, tapi tolong cepet ya" jawab Rachel dengan raut muka yang sedikit marah

Disekolah yang sudah cukup sepi, kira kira hanya tinggal mereka berdua bersama dengan bapak tukang sapu itu , Ax menyatakan semuanya kepada Rachel, dan kali itu, ia tidak sedang bercanda .

"In this time, I wanna tell you that I love you, do you wanna be my girl ?" kata Ax dengan tegas sambil memegang tangan Rachel dan menatap matanya .

"waw, kamu bisa bahasa inggris ya ? aku baru tau deh" kata Rachel dengan santai dan tidak menganggap itu serius

"maaf Rachel, kali ini aku tidak sedang bercanda, aku serius" Ax menjawab dengan nada sedikit kecewa

Rachel masih belum percaya,

"udah deh, aku tau kalau kamu lagi jahil sama aku kan ? aku mau diapain nih ? disiram air ? dikasih tepung?"

"engga, aku ga bakal ngapa ngapain kamu, aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku sayang sama kamu, kamu mau jadi pacarku ?" kata Ax dengan wajah serius dan mencoba meyakinkan Rachel.

"hm, kayaknya waktumu udah mau habis deh," kata Rachel sambil menatap jam tangan kesayangannya.

"ya, tapi tolong jawab dulu, daridulu aku selalu mencoba mendekati kamu, dan cuma dengan cara aku cari masalah denganmu aku bisa deket sama kamu…." Ax menjelaskan tapi Rachel memotong perkataannya.

"oh, jadi karena itu kamu selalu ari masalah sama aku ?"

"ya, begitulah, gimana ? kamu mau jadi pacarku ?" Tanya Ax untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"ya engga lah, maaf aja ya aku jadi pacarmu, kamu itu musuh ku tau !" kata Rachel mengeluarkan kejudesannya.

"jadi kamu engga mau ?" Ax menanyakan ulang dengan wajah kecewa.

"ga, ga usah gangu aku lagi!" singkat, padat dan jelas jawaban Rachel.

"yaudah deh, makasih ya buat waktumu, aku akan selalu nunggu kamu , Rachel" kata Ax kecewa.

Tanpa memperdulikan kata kata Ax, Rachel langsung pergi , melepaskan genggaman Ax, dan menebaskan bahunya pada bahu Ax, Ax tetap disana, kecewa, termenung .

Rachel pulang tanpa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa bersalah, namun, ketika hari menjelang sore, dia menatap ke HP nya, yang biasanya terisi penuh dengan SMS jahil dari Ax sekarang tidak ada satupun SMS yang datang .

Ya, kali itu Rachel merasa kehilangan Ax, dia merasa hampa ketika Ax tidak lagi mempedulikannya, padahal, disisi lain, Ax sangat menunggu Rachel mengirimkan SMS kepadanya .

Begitupun pada hari hari sesudahnya, SMP hampa tanpa kejahilan dan pertengkatan dari Rachel dan Ax .

3 Februari 2004, ketika malam hari, Rachel mulai menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya dia membutuhkan Ax, dan mungkin dia mulai suka pada Ax,

Paginya, tanpa disengaja, mereka berpapasan di gerbang,

"Ax" panggil Rachel dengan nada ragu

"Ya, ada apa ? apakah aku menggangumu lagi ?" Tanya Ax

"tidak, maaf atas perkataanku hari lalu, maukah kamu mengulangi pertanyaanmu ?" kata Rachel yang masih malu

"petanyaan ? yang mana ?" Ax bingung dan dalam hati dia berkata "semoga kamu ingin untuk aku mengulangi pertanyaan untuk menjadi pacarku dipertemuan lalu dan aku harap kamu manjawab"ya""

"aku ingin kamu mengulangi pertanyaan tentang novel yang hendak kamu pinjamkan padaku" kata Rachel bergurau

"oh" Ax kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya

"hahaha, ga lah, aku ingin kamu mengulangi pertanyaan tentang hubungan aku dan kamu sama aku, mau ?" Rachel mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya

"benar ? kamu mau aku betanya itu ?"Tanya Ax

"Yeah" jawab Rachel

"aku sayang sama kamu Rachel, maukah kamu jadi pacarku ?" untuk yang kedua kalinya, Ax memegang tangan Rachel dan menatapnya, kali ini, lebih serius dari hari kemarin karena Ax yakin bahwa Rachel akan menjawab "ya" .

"ga…." untuk yang kedua kalinya, Rachel bergurau

"kalau kamu mau jawab engga, kenapa harus menyuruh aku untuk …" perkataan Ax dipotong oleh Rachel

"ga, aku ga mau nolak kamu, aku menyesal udah nolak kamu" Rachel menjawab dengan nada tegas namun dalam hati dia sangat malu dan takut, tangannya mulai dingin dan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras .

"waw, benar kah ?" Ax menjawab dengan sangat bahagia

"ya, okay, sekarang sudah mau masuk, kita masuk dulu yuk" Rachel tersenyum pada Ax,

"makasih ya Rachel," Ax menjawab sambil berjalan dan masih menggenggam tangan Rachel

Pulang sekolah, Rachel dan Ax pergi makan di warung dekat sekolah, maklum, mereka belum mempunyai banyak uang untuk makan di restoran , merekapun makan hanya dengan telor goreng yang rasanya tidak cukup baik .

Rachel melihat jam tangan putih yang menempel ditangan kirinya itu, ternyata sudah tepat di angka 13.45, karena pukul 14.00 dia harus sudah sampai dirumah dan rumahnya yang cukup jauh itu, diapun segera ijin pulang kepada pacar barunya .

"okay, aku pulang ya, karena jam 2 aku harus sudah sampai dirumah" kata Rachel

"jam 2? Kan sebentar lagi, sedangkan rumahmu kan jauh, apa perlu aku antar ?"kata Ax kaget dan menawarkan diri walaupun dia sendiri pulang jalan kaki

"antar ? antar naik apa ?" ucap Rachel bingung

"oh iya, hmm, okay, apa kamu mau aku yang naik sepedamu dan kamu duduk dibelakang ?" Tanya Ax

"sepedaku tidak ada tempat duduk dibelakang, paling dengan berdiri" Rachel menjelaskan

"apa kamu mau bediri ?" Ax sedikit tidak tega, namun, apa boleh buat, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan

"okay, ayo kita pulang" ajak Rachel sambil langsung berlari bersama Ax

-To Be Continued-

Wah wah wah, selesai juga nih ceritanyaaa, makasih ya buat yang udah setia membaca

Maaf kalo jelek, ga jelas, dll deh. Hehehe

Jangan lupa review dan baca chapter selanjutnya yaaa ^^


End file.
